stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Boards of Glory
"Boards of Glory" is the 13th episode of the first season of Stoked and the 13th episode overall. Summary When Surfer's Paradise loses to a rival in a contest, it's up to Reef and Broseph to save Ridgemount's title. Plot We begin with Bummer yelling at Broseph and Johnny for no real reason. Meanwhile in the Pirate Ship, Mr. Ridgemount angrily complains to Emma that his muffin does not have that many blueberries compared to his wife's, and to tell the chef that he wants an equal amount for every muffin. When Emma passes this on to the chef, he yells at her. While Lo is about to kiss up to her dad, Emma warns her that he's in a bad mood. When he leaves to find Kelly, Lo's mother explains that Surfer's Paradise came in second on the yearly list of the top ten surf resorts, with Captain Ron coming in first and Mr. R is just steamed about it. Lo explains to Emma that Surfer's Paradise has been first for the last eight years. Lo mentions the annual Staff Tandem Surfing Contest against Captain Ron's Hotel. Elsewhere, Fin shows Emma a rash she got from Reef's bouquet (which had poison ivy). Lo explains about the surfing contest that, if they won, would make Surfer's Paradise become top dog again and get Bummer off their backs. She convinces Reef and Fin to enter against their rivals (and she can get back up in the Penthouse). When taking over for Fin, she blackmails the kids into working for her, which is against child labor laws. While practicing, they try a level ten trick, only for Reef to mess up and dislocate Fin's shoulder—with Fin out of commission, Reef has to find a new partner: *Lo says that she'd do it, but can't due to technically being ineligible to compete. *Emma probably shouldn't do it due to still being pretty new to surfing and how she can barely surf on her, let alone with someone else. *Kelly can't do it due to being a staunch non-surfer. *Rosie offers to be Reef's new partner, but Reef turns her down, feeling that she's way too big for him to lift while doing surf moves. Since they're out of girls to be Reef's new partner, Lo (after seeing Broseph's impressive surfing) checks the rules for the contest—as she discovers, there's nothing in the rules that specifically states that the competing duos have to be a boy and a girl. Lo goes to Broseph and asks him to be Reef's partner for the competition, to which Broseph reluctantly agrees to. When Fin gets back from the hospital, she becomes the boys' trainer for the contest. They spend the first practice deciding who the "boy" (the person who does the lifting in the stunt) and the "girl" (the person who gets lifted in the stunt) will be, with Broseph ending up being the designated "girl." When Lo comes back to the staff dorm, she asks Emma and Johnny to tape the "enemy" training by pretending to be a couple. When getting the camera, Johnny accidentally calls Emma "honey", but he explains he was "practicing". When at the beach, Emma says Johnny is her boyfriend and he's taping her, but he really is! At the Staff House, they play the film, with the camera angling at Emma and Johnny kissing it thinking it's Emma. A moment of embarrassment later, Reef and Broseph continue training, with much improvement. Since they didn't see the enemy tricks, Fin tells them if they are good enough to do a level ten move. Then, the competition begins. Reef and Broseph do well, but were seven points behind Captain Ron's team of Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone. Lo tells them that in order to win, they have to pull off a level ten. Out on the water, Reef and Broseph discover that their board was sabotaged, as Tuna and Betty just earlier took a blowtorch to the surface to melt off both layers of surfwax Reef had applied. As they can't go back in, which would disqualify them and doing a level ten trick on a bare board is extremely dangerous, Reef jury rigs the board by putting Broseph's chewed gum under his foot to stick to the board. The guys do a high foot to hand, then successfully switch it to a one foot to hand. Upon winning, Mr. Ridgemount congratulates Lo and was about to give her the key to the penthouse, but then Rosie comes saying that child services called about Lo running a "child labor camp," to which Mr. R takes the key away. Later, Reef gives Fin a second batch of flowers, this time fake. She thanks for the flowers and remarks that he's "kinda" cute. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Broseph *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *George Ridgemount (does not speak) *Captain Ron (debut) *Tuna McGillis (debut) *Betty Sandstone (debut; does not speak) *Todd Marvin *Mark Marvin *Erica *Brianna *Rosie Trivia *Stoked Radio: ** Let the Games Begin by Anarbor ** Say Hello by The Know How (credited as '' I Gotta Find Away'') * This is the second time Mr. Ridgemount is seen not wearing his black suit. * Mr. Ridgemount's lower face is shown. * While it's never explained while Lo was technically ineligible to compete in the Staff Tandem Surfing Contest, the most likely reason would be due to the fact that her family owns the event's host hotel. This may also be the reason she doesn't take part in the Gromfest event in the series finale "Grom Fest." * Tuna McGillis is named after the creator Tom McGillis. * 'Recon' is short for reconnaissance. * The common reaction to posion ivy (Toxicodendron radicans) is caused by an allergic response to the effects of Urushiol. ** When Fin went to the hospital she may have told the doctor she had a rash from poison ivy and they gave her some calamine lotion. Her rash was not very severe, so it may have only lasted a few days. * This is the first time Fin openly admits to Lo that she likes Reef, by saying "spending quality time with Reef". * Reef's groin gets stepped on twice, once by Fin and once by Broseph while training for the Surf Tandem Contest. * The stock market in Canada is the Toronto Stock Exchange. * Johnny was using a video camera to film Emma, but it is not known if it is Johnny's or not. * The scene at the beginning of the episode where Mr. Ridgemount is talking about wanting the muffins served at the Pirate Ship to have an equal amount blueberries in each one is a reference to the 1995 American film, Casino, where a character in the movie complains about that same problem. Goofs * Even though Mrs. Ridgemount describes Captain Ron as Mr. Ridgemount's biggest rival, in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", it was said another hotel was his biggest rival, leaving some confusion. * Fin said the flowers Reef gave her had poison ivy in them, but they might actually be poison-oak (Toxicodendron diversilobum) which has the same effects. Poison Oak has less severe effects on the skin. * When Emma runs out of the kitchen the Chef throws a blueberry muffin at her yet the doors are closed. * When Reef and Broseph finish training, Reef's board is small and the back is square, and in the next shot it is normal. * When the video is being shown, Emma is seen standing on her board looking at no one, yet when they began, Emma is talking and waves at Johnny. * In this episode, Broseph referred to Lo, Emma, and Fin as "bro" instead of "bra". Quotes Bummer: (Holding his resume) This is a copy of my job description! Do you see supervising a staff full of babies who can't think for themselves anywhere? Do you?! Broseph: Harshness, bro. It's not even ten o'clock! Bummer: That's a strike for the both of you, and what kind of sorry display is that? (Exits) Mr. Ridgemount: (To Emma) Would you look at this! Her muffin is bursting with blueberries and mine barely has any. Does that seem right to you? Emma: Uh—no! No sir! Mr. Ridgemount: You tell Chef Fancy Pants in there that I want every muffin to have an equal amount of blueberries. An equal amount! Chef: (In accent) Thees ees nonsense! Equal blueberries? Get out of my keetchen! (Emma runs out and the chef throws a muffin at her head) Lo: Morning, family! Hey Daddy, I— Emma: (Grabs Lo's arm) Wait! On a grumpy scale of one to ten, your dad's like a fifty this morning! Lo: Oh, I'm just gonna suck up to him for a minute! Mr. Ridgemount: (Angry) KELLY! I need to talk to you NOW! (Lo hides behind Emma) Emma: I think she's hiding under a counter in the supply closet. (Mr. Ridgemount goes to look for Kelly) Lo: (Laughs and grabs a muffin) Nice one! What's hashing on Daddy's mellow today? Mrs. Ridgemount: (Hands Lo the paper) The list of the top ten surf resorts just came out. Lo: (Reading the paper) Surfer's Paradise came in second! (Gasps) Captain Ron's came in first! Mrs. Ridgemount: Ever since he beat your father in that boat race! Lo: Regatta, Mom! They've been competing since I was little at everything—tennis, swimming, the stock market, how many kids they have! Mrs. Ridgemount: That's why we had George! Lo: Every year for the last eight years, we've been number one on that list. Mrs. Ridgemount: Too bad this isn't a way to stick it to Captain Ron! Lo: I might have a way! The Staff Tandem Surf Contest is usually right after the top ten, isn't it? Mrs. Ridgemount: Oh, don't remind him of that, honey! Lo: Don't worry, Mom! We're going to win it this year and I'm gonna make sure of it. Eww! This has, like, no blueberries! Lo: (Watching Reef and Fin wipe out) Oh, that wasn't good! Reef: (Holding his groin) Seriously, you have no idea how much this hurts. Fin: Oh suck it up. Guys are such wimps. Tuna: Look what the tide dragged in! I can't believe they actually hired you. Lo: Guys, this is your competition from Captain Ron's team, Betty Sandstone and— Reef: Tuna McGillis! Lo: You two know each other? Tuna: Oh, we go way back. Reef: When I kicked your butt in minigrom sectionals. Johnny: Why can't I be the one that makes girls walk into palm trees? Wipeout: Don't look at me! Hey there! Unknown Redhead: Drop dead! Wipeout: See? Reef: Fin, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to drop you like that; I swear that I had you! (Fin tries to choke Reef) As soon as you have the use of both arms again, I promise to take you out for an awesome date in town. That was not good! Johnny: I've never seen a shoulder at that angle before! She can scratch her own back so that's a bonus! Reef: I'm so not getting anywhere with her! Lo: Ya think? Dislocating a girl's shoulder is definitely not the way to impress her! Now what are we going to do? Tuna: (Laughs snidely) It takes two to tandem, bra! You can send that trophy over anytime, later! Lo: We're not disqualifying ourselves! We'll have a replacement by Saturday and they'll be awesome! (to Reef) Okay, we have to find another girl! I'd do it but I'm ineligible, plus I need both my arms to dry my hair. Johnny: Emma can barely surf on her own and Kelly doesn't surf at all! Reef: For the love of wax, isn't there one single female at this hotel who can surf? Rosie: I'll do it! I used to be quite the board rider in my day. Reef: Uh—no thanks Rosie! Johnny: Well, it was a good dream! Reef: I can't believe I dropped her! Lo: (Sighs) I was so close! Reef: Hey pain in my butt. Thanks for being our coach! Fin: Oh no! I'm not taking those. I'm still itchy from the last ones. Reef: (Rubs flowers against chest) See look no rash. Fin: You're lucky you're kinda cute. Reef: I knew you thought I was cute. Fin: I said kinda! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos